Tomorrow's Mystery
by tistarkoluv
Summary: Relationships have their up and downs with the good and bad times. This story is about two couples, John Cena with Dave Batista and Randy Orton with Ted Dibiase who fight through the good and bad times. Will these two couples survive? Warning Slash!
1. Chapter 1

**If you liked this then review or view my profile and email me.**

Relationships always take a rollercoaster of a ride. Having their ups and downs, their good and their bad, and everything else in between. This story is about two couples who fight through the struggles each and every day. These two couples are Dave Batista with John Cena, and Ted DiBiase with Randy Orton. With the good and bad times will these two couples survive?

Running his hand through his hair Dave Batista sat up in his bed that he shared with John. He could feel a cool rush of wind blow through the window as he looked out into the dark sky with a sigh. Dave pressed his hand on the other side of the bed, feeling the cool sheets press against his skin before lying back down.

"I wish sometimes you wouldn't have your job," Dave sighed turning on his side. Dave saw the picture of him and his boyfriend John Cena on the nightstand on the bed as he reached over to trace the glass on the frame. This very thing he did every night that John worked, every night he knew John was still out there. "I know you love being a cop, but I wish things didn't have to be how they are."

Dave closed his eyes hoping John would come home in one peace. That's all he ever was concerned about. He just didn't want to see John hurt, and with his job he had that chance every day.

"Why must you always be a hero," Dave whispered resting for a moment before his body fell back to sleep. A few hours went by before Dave began to wake, he could see light through the window and he knew that meant one thing. "John?"

Dave asked out loud turning around on his side in the bed as he felt the cool sheets again making his lips curl up and frown.

"Fuck!" a man screamed from the bathroom across the room as Dave sat up from the bed wondering who it was. "That really hurt."

Dave kicked his legs over the side of the bed seeing a small light glimmer from the door that was cracked which he hadn't noticed before. Dave moved across the room slowly opening the door.

"Are you okay?" Dave asked seeing John sitting on the toilet holding his hand to his head. "You hurt your head?"

"When I opened the cabinet," John winced in pain feeling Dave pull his hand away from his head. "Am I dying sir?"

"Well from the bruise on your head I don't think so, but from the ugly on your face it's a possibility," Dave smirked leaning down and kissing John's lips. "I'm glad your home in one piece."

"Tell me about it," John said getting up from the toilet as he looked at the bruise in the mirror before flicking off the light and heading back to the bedroom. "It's been a long night."

"Tell me about it," Dave whispered coming up from behind John as he unhooked the belt on his pants uniform before unbuttoning them and letting them slide down John's muscular legs. "Tell me what went wrong."

"People doing stupid stuff like always," John muttered feeling Dave unbutton his shirt uniform before pulling it off John's arms leaving him in boxers. "You know what would make me feel a lot better?"

"What?" Dave asked picking John up in his arms as he carried him and dropped him on the bed. He could feel both their bare chest touch as both men were only in their boxer briefs. Dave kissed John's lips biting into the bottom lip a little hearing John groan. "Tell me what would make you feel better baby."

John looked into Dave's brown eyes and he knew what Dave wanted him to say. It had been about a week and a half since they even had sex, and he knew Dave needed it right now.

"You really want to know?" John whispered closing his eyes as Dave kissed at his neck. He took a deep breath feeling the man's lips press up against his jaw before he spoke. "Right now I really could use some sleep."

"Oh," Dave frowned, sitting up on the bed as John sat up next to him. "I thought you were hinting at something else,"."

"I'm sorry," John frowned, kissing Dave's lips. "I promise today we will, but right now I'm about to pass out."

"I understand," Dave smiled moving back to the other side of the bed as he got under the covers. "Can I at least hold you?"

"Of course," John moved under the covers next to Dave pressing his back against Dave's chest as Dave wrapped his arms around John. "I love you Dave."

"I love you too John."

*~*~*~*~*~*


	2. Breakfast

**I have a new poll on my profile if people want to check it out. Please review and tell me what you think! **

* * *

Taking a sip of his orange juice Randy lowered his head to the table he was sitting at slowly looking around the room.

"Ted…I'm hungry," Randy gave out a groan reaching back to scratch his bare back as he had came down to the kitchen only in his blue boxer briefs. "Can you fix me breakfast?"

"Do you always have to be lazy?" Ted smirked coming in the kitchen as he sat his briefcase down on the table along with his tie he wanted to wear for the day before moving over to the fridge to peek inside. "Bacon and eggs sound okay?"

"Anything sounds okay to me right now," Randy frowned watching Ted start breakfast in a nice black collared shirt along with a pair of brown dress pants. "How can you get dressed already? I would get mine dirty and would have to change."

"No you're just too lazy to get dressed when you wake up," Ted reminded Randy hearing the man's laugh give out a echo against the kitchen table. "Me on the other hand like to take a shower and be ready to go before I go to work."

"You sound so old," Randy teased, watching Ted pull two plates from the cabinet. "I still don't' even get why you teach anymore. With my grandfather dying and leaving me with all that money, neither one of us have to work for the rest of our lives."

"Starters if I sat around here and did nothing I would get bored," Ted pointed out putting the food on the plates before grabbing two forks and bringing the food to the table for Randy and himself, which instantly made Randy sit up. "And you know I love to teach. I can't give it up."

"You should still consider the idea of leaving your job and coming home to be with me," Randy said reaching across the table to nudge Ted's cheek with his fingers as both men finished their breakfast with small talk. "That was a good breakfast. Thank you."

"No problem baby," Ted smiled clearing the table before coming back and kissing Randy on the cheek. "But for dinner…that's all you."

"Oh shit," Randy chuckled seeing the seriousness behind Ted's eyes. "If you want burnt cereal then fine with me. Because somehow I would manage to pull it off."

Shaking his head Ted moved over to the counter and put on his tie and to grab his briefcase. Moving to the door Randy stood up and followed him kissing him on the lips before waving to Ted as he left.

"Now what should I do?" Randy rubbed at his chin looking at his large living room before giving out a yawn. "Sleep….then I'll figure it out."

With that Randy moved up the stairs in the living knowing sleep would be the best thing for him right now.

*~*~*~*~*~*


End file.
